Cause and effect
by NeoArtimus
Summary: A Pokemon TF fanfic. May stumbles upon some ruins and wakes up not herself. This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote and I hope people enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said before this is my first fanfiction and hope I did decent since this is pretty much my first time writting a story out of grade school. I have already made a few chapters while my account was on probation or whatever so I'll release the ones I have already made daily.**

**Pokemon is owned by Pokemon Company/Nintendo and all characters belong to their respectable owners. **

* * *

Ash, Brock, May, and Max Continue their Pokemon quest walking through a very thick forest, the trees covering up every bit of the sky and made it look like night when it was infact mid-day. "Are you sure we are going the right way" Ash said with a annoyed tone. Brock was lost deep in thought studying the map with an odd look on his face. "ugh thought so" Ash sighed. Everyone in the group was very hungry since they had not had a decent meal since they were in the last town which was three and a half days ago. "Okay I'm hungry, I can't take one more step." May complained and collapsed to the ground. "May's right we should rest for a bit". Brock folded up the map he was examining and pulled off his backpack to see what they could make. "Uh oh" Brock said and paused. All eyes were on Brock as he explained all they had were a few piece a bread and some water. "Great we are going to dine like we are prisoners" Max sighed. Just then some Apples in a tree caught Pikachu's eye. Pikachu tugged Ash's pant leg pointing to the tree which put a smile on everyones face. Ash reached at his belt and grabbed one of his Pokemon. "Sceptile go!" Ash yelled Grovyle emerged with a bright light from the pokeball. "Grovyle cut down those apples". Grovyle said it's name with confidence and jumped up the tree cutting down dozens of apples. Everyone called out their Pokemon to feast on the delicious shiny red apples. 

After everyone was done eating the forest got noticeably darker making it very hard to see with out a flash light. "It must be evening" Max said "Yeah we should wait till morning until we go any deeper" Brock suggested. The group nodded and pulled out the tent and sleeping bags. A couple hours later everyone was asleep besides May. "I think I need to have one more apple before I can get to sleep" she said. May unzipped the tent and peered through the darkness to find the stash of apples they still had. Trying to remember the general direction of where they set them she waved her hands in front of her walking forward. "I think we put them right heeeeerrrrreeeee" just then she fell down a steep hill tumbling down scraping her knees and elbows. She lay down at the bottom of the hill still conscience just a little shocked. "ow how did we not see this hill" she muttered. May tried to climb back up the hill but it was steep and it was so dark she couldn't see any rocks or roots to pull her way up. "Ash!" "Brock!" "Max!" she yelled but nobody came. "They must no hear me hmm...I know!". She reached for her waist to call Bulbasaur out to help her up the hill only to be disappointed remember all her pokemon were still in her tent. "Sigh I guess I'll have to find a way up myself" She felt the slope of the hill hoping it would eventually would get less steeper so she could climb it. May was a little scared walking alone in the darkness hearing the cries of Hoot-hoot, Zubat, and other nocturnal Pokemon but she kept her chin up and continued through the blanket of pitch black.

As she was walking along the side of the hill she noticed it was getting less darker as she continued. "I guess I'm almost out of the forest, who knew we were this close" May thought to herself. She saw an opening in the trees that looked like the exit to the forest but it wasn't. It was just a small open it was meadow inside the forest, May noticed a large stone structure in the middle of the field though. "Maybe someone lives in there" she though hopefully and walked slowly towards the stone structure. As she got closer she noticed how eerie it looked, There were carvings of Pokemon along the outside walls and writing that she could not make out there were also lit torches on the side of door. Someone must live in here" she thought. She pulled the large stone door open with all her might and peered into the inside. "Hello is anyone here" May's voice echoed through the stone hallway "I got separated from my friends and I need somewhere to stay tonight". She could hear nothing but the echoes of her own voice bouncing along the dark hallway. She felt as if she would be intruding if she walked in but she really needed some shelter.

She decided to go inside and explain her situation if she ran into anyone. Tiptoeing down the long hallway she saw more torches and more of the Pokemon carvings and weird writing. She noticed a stone door, opening as quitely as she could and peeking in she examined the room. There was a few broken wooden chairs and a table in the middle of the room, other than that the room was completely empty. Continuing along the interior of the structure May noticed a large opening with no door she headed towards but suddenly heard something that sounded like a twig breaking behind her. She span around like lightning only to see nothing but the torches flickering on the wall. She stared back for the longest time to make sure nothing was there and turned back around and headed towards the opening. Inside it was just large empty room no doors, no carvings no torches. There were some weird designs on the floor though she searched through the large room feeling walls for secret passages since her mother used to always read her stories about buildings like this one with secret passages. Sadly no secret doors opened up and she decided to take refuge till morning in that small room she stumbled upon before with the broken furniture. but as she turned around she heard a loud "SLAM!" the large opening was covered by a large stone rock.

She ran to it pounding on it and trying to move it with all her might but it was way to big. She cried out her friends names knowing it was futile but yelled anyway. "Maybe I hit a booby trap or something" she said to herself May saw something in the corner of her eye and looked behind her and noticed purple like smoke emerging from the ground. "oh no" she thought thinking it was poison gas, May took off her bandanna and covered the lower half of her face with it knowing it would only delay the inevitable. Desperately searching through the room trying to find some sort of exit while waist deep in purple smoke she tried to find that secret passage she was looking for before. "No I can't go like this" she thought to herself now with the room full of the purple mist. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness and began stumbling with her body feeling weird down hoping Ash Brock or Max would come at any second but nobody came and May dropped down face down on the floor with everything going black inside the cloud of purple smoke...


	2. Chapter 2

May slowly opened her eyes feeling light headed taking a few moments to attempt to get up. She looked around her noticing she was back out in the forest but it was daytime she could tell by the way bits of sunlight shown through the leaves but the forest looked much more bigger and more vast for some reason. "I must have been dreaming" she quitely said to herself just then she remembered Ash! Brock! Max! she looked around but nobody was there except her. "What's going on!" she stood up spontaneously but then she noticed something strange. Her feet were freakishly longer and weren't actually feet, more like paws covered in pink fur. "What!?" she tried walking to see if these paws were actually real but something got caught between her legs and face planted against the dirty ground. She reached her hand out which she noticed was short and covered in pink fur to find out what she tripped. May grabbed the object only to find it was attached to her own rear end. "A-a-a-Tail!? I have got to be dreaming still!" trying to convince herself while looking at the long pink furry tail drooping behind her connected to her butt. Trying to move it to see if THAT was real as well. It felt so alien she couldn't move it well just managing to lift it off the ground for awhile only to fall back to the ground. "What happened to me?" "Where are my friends?" "How do I change back to normal" these thoughts and many more raced through May's mind. "I have got to see what I look like" she thought to hear self panicking. She walked very slowly and awkwardly since her tail kept getting caught between her legs. 

May continued through the forest seeing common Pokemon like Rattata, Sentret and Pidgy staring at her waddle through the forest path. After about a half an hour of walking she could see a small pond inhabited by some Psyducks. The Psyduck really didn't care for her much in fact the hardly even acknowledged she was even there. Slowly approaching the pond closing her eyes expecting the worst she opened one eye and saw a Pokemon with round pink muzzle two ears poking out of her red bandanna on the top of her head. "Mew...I'm a Mew..NOOOO!" She yelled out with the group of Psyduck still acting as if she was invisible. She couldn't face anyone like this she needed to get her body back somehow. May remembered that strange stone building with the purple gas, it must have done this. She decided she would go back to that place and try to find some answers there. The only problem was that she was completely lost again in this never ending forest.

She looked over to the Psyducks and thought they could help her. "Hey have you guys seen a big stone building in this forest?" she asked The Psyducks just looked blankly "I need to find my friends, have you seen a boy with a Pikachu?" The Psyducks just blurted out "PSYYY" and starting to walk May may have been Pokemon but she still couldn't understand them but she was guessing it might have understood her and was guessing it was leading her somewhere May followed the Psyduck trying to keep her annoying tail behind her and balence on her big feet. "Thank you so much" She said to the Psyduck but a few step later it stopped a bush, May looked in confusion. The Psyduck reached it's hand inside the bush and started rustling around inside. May was confused as ever but the Psyduck pulled out a bunch of berrys. "Sigh" she looked down in disappointment, the Psyduck started gobbling some of berries down. The Psyduck saw how sad May looked and offered some of the berriess he was holding even though he had devoured more then 3/4th of it. The Psyduck didn't know any better after all and she was hungry since last night so she pleasantly accepted the berries. May popped a few in her mouth and...they wern't bad, not good either, kinda bitter but I guess beggers can't be choosers and finished off the small amount she had left. She tried to say thank you to the Psyduck knowing they probably didn't understand her and continued through the thick forest.

May walked along the forest getting used to her new body being able to walk at a average pace with her tail dragging behind her. Still worried if she would be stuck like this and "How would everyone react if they saw her like this, it would be so embarrassing she thought. Just then she saw something behind some foliage. She slowly went toward it at her own pace, it was a delicious fresh fish she picked it up and looked around, nobody as far as the eye can see. The berries weren't exactly filling and she was tired from all that walking..."Might as well not let it goto waste" May said while taking a few bites, the tasty fish felt so relieving after the ordeal she had today. Just as she was taking some more nibbles of the fish she heard something growling. "I must of been really hungry my stomach is growling so loud" she said to herself taking some more bites out of the fish. She felt some hot air against her back and realized the sound wasn't coming from her, there was a Mightyena a few inches behind her growling with angry eyes. Mightyena is a naturally aggressive Pokemon and having it's food stolen probably would have made it even more furious. "Oh this fish must have been yours" she tried to explain "you see I was hungry and I'll help you catch a new one and..." the Pokemon took no heed to her words and snapped at her, with that she tried running away as fast as she could.

She could hear the Mightyena chasing her but was to afraid to look back. May knew she couldn't out run it for long especially in this body so she looked around for a hiding place. There was a large tree root sticking out of the ground that looked small enough for her to hide in. May ran disperately as fast as her big feet could go and quickly slid under the root. The Mightyena saw exactly where she went and started sticking head inside the root trying to take a bite out of May, It could not get it's big head all the way in the close quarters and could not touch May. Hoping the Pokemon would lose interest she stood back against the root, but she just remembered, she was a Pokemon she could attack it. May tried to think hard of what kinds of attacks Mews use. Only to remember that Mew is Psychic and those kinds of attacks don't affact Dark type pokemon like Mightyena so even she could pull of an attack it wouldn't hurt it. She stood back waiting for the angry beast to go away but then she heard something amoungest the growling.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!".


	3. Chapter 3

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" a large flame shot out and indulged the Mightyena. May could feel the heat burst against her. As the smoke from the chared leaves and grass cleared, May could see the Mightyena was knocked right out. May slowly began to exit the hollow of the tree when "BOOM" a Pokeball hit the Mightyena and it got sucked inside of it with a flash of red light. The pokeball wiggled a few times and made the locking sound. She heard foot steps coming closer due to the crunching sound made by dry leaves and twigs so she quietly stepped back into her hiding place. Some dark blue sneakers appeared in front of the tree and a hand reached down to pick up the newly acquired Pokemon. 

"All right I caught my first Pokemon!" an unfamiliar voice said. The voice sounded young, no older than she was, she was certain it was a newbie trainer. May thought it would be best stay hidden in case this trainer had any thoughts of catching _another_ Pokemon and with not knowing how to use attacks she would be helpless. May stood still trying not to breath or blink till the trainer walked a few steps she gave a sigh of relief but as she looked back outside the hole the Cyndaquil the kid was using was staring right at her! May started waving her arms and giving gestures for it to be quite franticly trying to make it not reveal her location. The Cyndaquil, with a big smile on it's face said "Cyndaquil" happily. "What is it Cyndaquil?" the young trainers voice questioned. "Oh no I don't want to be some kids Pokemon!" May thought to herself imagining the worst. The Trainer crouched down and looked inside the tree root. "Huh?" the Trainer looked at May backed against the back of the root with confusion. Right from the start you could tell his favorite color was blue, he looked about the same age as Ash and May, his hair was sky blue it was slightly cover his left eye while it covered his ears and slighlty down to his neck in the back. Weird thing about his eyes is that they were both different colors The right eye was blue and the left eye was green though you could hardly see it with the hair covering it. He was wearing an unzipped blue jacket with a white T-shirt under it, he also wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. "Listen you better leave me alon..." May shut her mouth fast "Great, not only he found a rare Pokemon like Mew but he found a _TALKING_ rare Pokemon". "MEEEWWWWRARR" May saying in her most intimidating voice trying to scare this kid away but it didn't come out anywhere near scary. The young trainers face turned to smile and started reaching his hand in the hole. "Oh no!" May said closing her eyes. "cool bandanna" She heard the trainer say with a laugh, she opened her eyes and he was pointing towards the bandanna on her head. The kid pulled back his hand and walked away. "...Cool bandanna?" May said dumbfounded thinking why this kid just got exited about catching a common Pokemon like Mightyena and just compliments and ignores a rare Pokemon like Mew on their choice of headgear. May felt a little insulted. May quickly exited the hole and started following the Trainer and his Cyndaquil.

May tried to stealthfully follow the boy but she was no James Bond she tried to hide behind something making so much noise anything in the area could hear it. The young man often turned around occationaly watching Mays futile attempts to hide from him often jumping behind a shrub, he just chuckled and continued walking through the forest. Suddley May thought how this kid was walking through this thick forest so confidently while her and her friends were lost in it for a few days in it. May debated weither she should ask him if he knew where that building was or if he had seen her friends or if she could even trust this kid who she thought had suspicious written all over him. "I know your following me haha" the boy said stopping looking behind him. May just stopped in her tracks knowing he had definatly seen her, The trainer started to walk towards May. May thought she might as well try reasoning with this kid since he looked like he knew where he was going.

"Look I need help finding a big stone building somewhere in this forest" explained expecting him to be weirded out by a talking Pokemon but the look she saw go on his face looked more sad than surprised.

"I know it's weird hearing a talking Pokemon but I REALLY need to find it" May saying again wondering why his facial expression changed from being so chipper to so depressing it almost made her want to cry.

"Oh" his facial expression changing to a neutral one "I do but it's a pretty long ways in and it's easy to get lost in here". "Besides aren't you a Mew can't you fly and teleport and do things like that, you should be able to find it easy".

"How did a newbie like him know so much about Mew yet never attempt to catch me yet" May thought to herself. She decided just to be blunt and tell him her situation "I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a human I wondered into that place I told you about and I woke up like this".

"Really now..." said the boy passively "That would explain why you can speak". May was surprised he believed her so fast, he must be really gullible.

"So can you help me out?" May asked.

"Sure thing" The boy said with a smile "My name is Lloyd, I'm a new Pokemon trainer" he said "And I'm May, I'm a Pokemon coordinator...well a Pokemon at the moment" May greeted back.

"Actually can I ask a favor from you now" Lloyd said, "Can I use you to battle other Poke..." "Ok theres a line pal and you just crossed it" May interrupted, Lloyd chuckled. "Besides I don't know how to use any attacks or abilities" May added. "Oh...well let me at least help you do that first then, it should be great practice for actually training Pokemon". May thought for a few seconds and thought what did she have to lose it might be fun and he was helping her after all, so she agreed.

"Great! I know a place where we can use to train." Lloyd said hastely walking away. "Wait up" May yelled trying to keep up with him.


End file.
